


此间少年

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: #UNINE江湖少年#人设
Kudos: 7





	此间少年

1.  
少船主：“很久很久以前……”  
乐师：“巨龙突然出现？”  
少船主：“很久很久以前……”  
乐师：“有一群传说中的社会青年？”  
少船主：“很久很久以前……”  
乐师：“你拥有我我拥有你？”  
少船主：“……从我的船上滚夏去！”  
乐师：“不好意思，职业习惯。”

2.  
少船主之所以叫少船主，是因为他拥有一艘大船，年轻有为。（吟游诗人：“谁cue我？”）  
……好吧，其实是因为他继承了他爹的衣钵，才能坐拥大船不愁吃喝。  
至于老船主，正在忙着完成少船主的心愿，努力响应江湖二胎政策，在家闭门造人。  
少船主偶尔飞鸽传书：“爹，加油！少壮不努力老大徒伤悲，争取给我生个妹妹！”  
老船主回信：“我可以吗？”  
神箭手为少船主代笔：“You can！”

3.  
少船主的船有个很威风的名字，叫做“大虎号”，船身刻着龙飞凤舞的四个行书大字——“必须的必”。  
角落还有一行正楷小字：翰坂客栈，天下闻名，掌柜儿子，才高八斗。地址：临安城下沙镇学林街722号（近礼恭书院）  
不仅如此，船的颜色也非常新潮，通身采取青蓝紫三种撞色，大胆开创航海史上的新格局。  
少船主在船上养了三只猫和一只狗，因而经常能接到这样的投诉：“李汶翰，你女儿又往我身上撒尿了！姑娘家家的，成何体统！”  
少船主是船上唯一掌舵者，但他船技有点不太行，三天两头就要偏离航道或是抛锚。  
刺客双手握拳，认真又着急地为少船主打气：“男人不能说自己不行，你怎么就不行了？你行！”

4.  
最开始这艘船上只有两个人，少船主和军师。  
军师在某次比白赌约中惜败，因此不得不答应少船主同他一起出游。  
犹记得刚出海的时候，少船主豪情万丈地一挥大手：“我这艘船水陆空三栖，可上九天揽月，可下五洋捉鳖，谈笑凯歌还！”  
军师竖起大拇指，敷衍地夸：“牛掰cs。”

5.  
海风猎猎，少船主正在快乐看海鸥，一支箭刷地破风而出，穿透一张薄纸狠狠地钉在了桅杆上。  
少船主大惊失色：“护驾！”  
军师不慌不忙地拔出箭，展开纸条一看——  
「我乃武林盟主，现被困花满楼，急需一百两银子赎身，事成以后，必有重金回报，我亦可安排你进武林盟。」  
军师拿来毛笔，在纸条背面毫不犹豫地写下两个大字：“TD。”

6.  
神箭手就这样加入了他们的队伍。  
神箭手拉着少船主的手，欲语泪先流：“我从小就有个梦想，想要称霸武林，成为天下第一神箭手……”  
少船主抽回手，冷笑一声：“黄嘉新，你休想草船借箭。”

7.  
船行到一个分岔路口，少船主不知所措。  
军师手拿指南针，斩钉截铁：“往右走！”  
话音未落，只听得指南针发出了微弱的声音：“GPS信号弱。”  
少船主：“……”

8.  
海上风浪大，一篇白茫茫的浓雾中，大虎号撞上了一个巨大而坚硬的东西，船身剧烈晃动。  
少船主继续大惊失色：“护驾！”  
军师和神箭手前去查看情况，结果带回来一个背着箩筐的青年。  
青年摇头晃脑：“这只是冰山一jio，你们倒霉撞上咯。”  
“庆捯滴。”少船主颔首，又指着他问，“呔，你是何方妖孽？”

9.  
青年说，他是一名药师，来自渝州，前来寻找传说中包治百病的神药极光草。  
青年又说，这个地方限shu八si码，你们超shu了，要罚款。  
青年还说，你们别过来啊，麻沸散警告！

10.  
药师大叫：“你们这是贼船！贼船！”  
他亲眼看到神箭手在岸边的丛林里射杀了一只可爱的兔子，这三个男人还很残忍地分食掉了兔肉。  
药师悲痛欲绝：“兔兔这么可爱，怎么可以吃兔兔！”  
“兔兔这么可爱，当然要吃兔兔。”少船主把香喷喷的烤兔肉放他眼前，“吃不吃？”  
药师很有骨气：“我管栎今天就算是死！死外边！从这里跳下去！也不会吃你们一口兔肉！”  
一刻钟后，药师忿忿不平地咬了一口手中的兔肉。

11.  
船出事了，他们不得不上集市采购物资。  
少船主买了十顶帽子，赤橙黄绿青蓝紫外加三顶黑色，整个人变成一道流动的彩虹。  
于是有人对着他吹彩虹屁：“这位仁兄，瞅瞅你这深邃的眼神，滑梯般的鼻梁，性感的嘴唇，充满英气的眉毛，还有你的头发丝，你这迷人的气质，向往自由奔放的心，当真是貌似潘安，情如宋玉，才比子建……”  
少船主被吹得飘飘然，觉得自己右脸也英俊无比，能脚踢临安第一美男李旺旺拳打西湖第一才子李憨憨。  
那人趁热打铁：“既然有缘千里来相会，那不如支持一下我们江湖小湖团猷鼐的新歌吧，只要九文钱！买它买它！OMG买到就是赚到！”  
神箭手拿过一张，念着上面的字：“俺有肉，猪酿月球去大巴……”

12.  
为什么那人如此会吹彩虹屁，因为他是一名吟游诗人，文采斐然，对着江湖上臭名昭著的钺铧、黒琎、喀巳、绛猩四大帮派，都能夸出七彩琉璃花来。  
吟游诗人叹气道：“这年头，  
诗人不好做。  
为了讨生活，  
还要到街头来给歌伶做宣传。”  
神箭手疑惑：“你怎么说话一段一段的？卡碟啊？”  
吟游诗人怜悯地看着他：“诗人，  
都是这么说话的。”  
神箭手：“……”

13.  
军师道：“你一个白面书生，行走江湖，不怕遇到歹人？”  
吟游诗人：“肯定怕啦。”  
少船主拍拍他的肩膀：“别怕，加入大虎队，瓦们保护你！”  
吟游诗人：“但我看你们就挺像歹人的。”  
药师疯狂点头深表同意。  
少船主：“？何出此言？”  
“众所周知，正派人士是不会戴绿帽子的。”吟游诗人的目光有意无意略过少船主头顶叠戴的十顶五彩斑斓的毛线帽。  
少船主：“？”

14.  
“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅……”  
不远处传来一阵鹅叫。  
军师分外嫌弃：“李汶翰，你在船上养猫养狗也就算了，现在怎么还养鹅啊？”  
“我没有啊。”少船主委屈，“而且讲道理，我们现在不在船上啊。”

15.  
鹅叫来自一位在街头摆摊的小小少年郎。  
“你们不知道我的名号？”小少年指了指自己旗子上的画着的一棵小杨树，“我可是万事通。”  
药师：“……怎么会有万事通自称万事通。”  
“这题我会。”吟游诗人说，“万事通，江湖俗称神棍。”  
万事通为了证明自己，打量了一番少船主后，道：“这位仁兄，我看你印堂发黑，不出三天必有血光之灾。”  
少船主勾唇一笑，露出八颗大白牙：“那是我本来就黑。铁子，想不到吧？”  
万事通：“……”

16.  
少船主双眼放光：“既然你是万事通，那你知道我什么时候能发大财吗？”  
万事通一掐指，神神叨叨地压低声音：“天机不可泄露。”  
“骗子。”军师不屑道，“那你算算我什么时候能娶上老婆。”  
“……”万事通说，“我这里不支持姻缘服务。”  
药师：“极光草何处可以采到？”  
万事通：“看你造化。”  
神箭手：“那我什么时候可以成为天下第一神箭手捏？”  
万事通：“一千年以后。”

17.  
“别等到一千年以后，世界早已没有我……”  
吟游诗人四下张望：“有歌声？”  
神箭手把大家护在身后，握紧了手中的弓：“有杀气。”  
漫天花雨中，乐师抚琴而来，一抱拳自报名号：“在下夏瀚宇，江湖人称宇少。”  
军师盯着他的琴，有些许好奇：“你会逼波可撕吗？”  
乐师拨动琴弦，语气坚定：“不会，夏一题。”

18.  
乐师此行是为了参加在廊坊举办的一年一度的江湖歌手大赛。  
但很可惜，他迷路了。  
乐师一心钻研乐理，方向感仅限于“上北下南左西右东”，在集市上买了个一两银子的海南冰糖麒麟瓜后，更觉人心险恶，世风日下！

19.  
吟游诗人：“江流大自在，坐稳兴悠哉。”  
万事通：“是福不是祸，是祸躲不过。”  
乐师：“搞快点，比赛来不及了。”  
于是他们都上船了。

20.  
深夜船上有不速之客到访。  
甲板上先插入一把剑，然后滚进来一个包袱，包袱散开，里面是各种颜色的条纹衫。  
最后跳出一位剑客，快乐地开始撸猫。

21.  
猫猫见猫猫，两眼泪汪汪。  
少船主闻声赶来，看到自己亲爱的女儿旺旺仙贝虎子正在被陌生人薅脑袋，气愤地摆出主人的威严：“岂有此理，我的船是你想上就能上的吗？”  
剑客并不言语，拿出一锭沉甸甸的银子，在月光下反射出清冷冷的银光。  
少船主：“相遇即是缘，来了都是客。”

22.  
剑客在船上沉默寡言，每天除了练剑就是练剑，只喜欢逗猫，不太喜欢说话。  
但事实是这样的——  
“李汶翰，我想吃西瓜。”  
少船主数了数自己所剩无几的银两：“夏瀚宇，今天最后一次了啊。”  
一直忙着撕嘴皮并未开口的乐师：“？”  
角落里剑客捂住嘴默默偷笑。

23.  
雨夜，乐师正在吟唱一首曲子，剑客在一旁模仿他唱，上山采药的药师拖着个血淋淋的东西回来了。  
这是一个一身黑的蒙面人，万事通摸到他腰间的令牌，对着那个U型多面体的图案略一沉吟：“祐玖的人，要救吗？”  
少船主毫不犹豫：“救！”  
药师搭脉，眉头紧锁：“咦，这是喜脉啊……啊不对，这是软骨散！”

24.  
刺客醒来的第一件事，就是下意识去手边抓自己的武器。  
但他没抓到匕首和短剑，只抓到了一瓣西瓜和一只英短蓝猫。  
刺客：？  
面前围着七八个男人，刺客暗道不好，有人觊觎他江湖第一美男刺客的美色？  
刺客警惕地说：“Кто ты такой？”没人说话。  
刺客又说：“Who are you？”还是没人说话。  
刺客只能说：“你们是谁？”  
少船主：“大兄弟，俺们是你滴FQ。”

25.  
那天，船上发生了一起刺客、剑客和神箭手混战的大戏。  
乐师在一旁唱歌助兴，军师出谋划策提供战略战术，万事通和吟游诗人进行现场解说播报。  
而挑起这一切祸端的少船主正在……少船主在嗑瓜子看戏。  
“诶，好！再来一个！……大兄弟你不给力啊，怎么连黄嘉新都打不过，俺作为你滴FQ很痛心！”  
药师采完药回来，发现船舱内一片狼藉，他花费心血精心调配的药剂药丸散落一地。  
药师气得跳起来：“一群小兔崽子！别打了，别打了！要打去练舞室打！老子的药！药！药！”  
乐师迟疑片刻：“……切克闹？”

26.  
药师解释了来龙去脉，刺客这才知道误会了。  
刺客非常不好意思，便送了船上所有人一人一条最近江湖上很流行的花短裤作为答谢和赔罪。  
刺客从属于江湖上赫赫有名的神秘杀手组织祐玖，代号小熊猫。  
至于为什么冷面杀手有一个这么可爱的代号，刺客表示：你管我，夏瀚宇还是船上第一甜心呢，也没见你们谁质疑啊？  
所有人：？有这回事？  
乐师咳了一声，点到为止：“成熟男人。”  
成熟男人就是要甜甜甜。You know wow～别再让念头摇摆～

27.  
刺客很快和万事通成为了好朋友。  
每一个说万事通“可爱”的人，都在万事通心里被默默Excel，然后安排上刺客的“小树的暗鲨名单”。  
通常这个名单排名前七，就是船上的另外七个人。

28.  
万事通和军师选了个黄道吉日，一起算了风水，觉得该给船改个名字，这样才能真的发大财。  
从古老神秘的西方而来的刺客提出了一个中西结合的名字：优奈。  
刺客解释道：“就是又优秀又奈斯的意思。”  
这个名字还有一个非常具有西方色彩的洋文音译：UNINE。  
军师继续比大拇指：“牛掰cs。”

29.  
既然船名都改了，少船主又提议道：“那为了内部团结，我们也改掉对彼此的称呼吧。”  
神箭手先捧场：“全船最帅李汶翰！”  
其他人：？  
少船主紧接着说：“第一射手黄嘉新！”  
其他人：？？？

30.  
于是，当代诸葛李振宁，人狠话少姚明明，华佗在世管栎，无所不知胡春杨，人美歌甜夏瀚宇，彩虹bot陈宥维，猛男刺客何昶希纷纷横空出世。  
吟游诗人颇有感触，作诗一首：  
「社会主义好，土匪要打倒。  
九个猛男贼拉帅，人见人爱花也开。  
绿水青山就是金山银山，情不自禁赞赞！」

31.  
后来，刺客养好了伤，回到神秘组织，继续奔波于各种刺杀，万事通免费提供的情报让他战无不胜。最近他有了个新的代号：宝格丽。  
吟游诗人在江湖论坛上发表的酸溜溜的诗意外爆红，其中最出名的那几首都是在船上创作的，经常有人这样评论：“文字很美，关注了～”  
乐师拿了江湖歌手比赛第一名，发表感言时面无表情：“特别感谢我的八个兄弟萌对我的大力支持。也祝大家及时行乐，虽然人生苦短，但是我甜。”  
万事通开了家情报阁，生意顺风顺水，也不需要再在路边摆摊，卖消息一般看心情。兴致来了也会用标准的北方口音朗诵吟游诗人的最新力作：“隔壁的泰山是我的风格……”  
神箭手真的成为了江湖第一神箭手，被武林盟收入麾下，五险一金996，抱着他的小红毛衣热血快意喘荡武林。  
药师终于找到了极光草，成为了举世闻名的神医。但他每天只医一个人，唯一破例的那次，他一天救了三个人，一个使刀的，一个拿弓的，还有一个用剑的。  
剑客剑法精进，又寡言沉稳，被上交给国家，进了紫禁城后一路平步青云，成了大内第一侍卫。  
军师在半途考取了功名，去当官了。下船时还送了一本《航海秘籍》给少船主，少船主打开一看，里面只有四个大字：“必须的必！”  
只有少船主还在船上继续漂流，喂猫逗狗，偶尔“UNINE号”上会有歌声传来：“再见了妈妈今晚我就要远航，别为我担心我有快乐和智慧的桨……”

32.  
再后来。  
天高云淡，风和日丽，少船主穿着花短裤，戴着新买的白色毛线帽，正在甲板上美滋滋地享受日光浴。  
忽然听到有人在船尾骂骂咧咧：“烦死了，武林盟没事种什么树，每次都要勾住我的宝贝小红，不干了不干了。”  
另一人回道：“你以为当官好啊，什么家里养的狗和熊打起来了这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事都来告官……谁理你啊！”  
神箭手怀抱着他心爱的红毛衣，和军师互相吐槽自己艰难的职场生活。  
被打扰到日光浴的少船主颇为不爽，一激动脱口而出吟游诗人的口头禅：“搞什么啊？”  
船头传来一声中气十足的叫喊：“一给我哩giaogiao！”  
少船主：“？”

33.  
少船主马不停蹄地赶到船头，只见乐师抱着一个大西瓜，腿边还跟着一只吐着舌头的阿拉斯加。  
少船主：“你怎么也回来了啊？”  
乐师很凶地说：“我不管，我就要来。”  
话音未落，阿拉斯加吐了一地。  
少船主：“？”  
乐师：“不好意思，我以为妹坨只晕马车，没想到她连船也晕。”

34.  
阿拉斯加第二日就不晕船了，因为药师专门为她配了特质晕船药。  
“你还能给狗制晕船药啊？牛掰cs。”军师照例夸赞完，又拉着药师的袍子偷偷问，“那有无美白秘方？”  
时至今日，药师还是觉得这是艘贼船。  
虽然少船主财大气粗，舍得给他买昂贵的药材。虽然军师很有智慧也很有耐心，可以当他的树洞给他煲心灵鸡汤。虽然神箭手杀气和傻气并存，能保护大家也能给大家带来快乐。虽然乐师会给他唱他喜欢的曲子，什么“你的酒馆对我打了烊～”之流。  
但乐师自从知道了他会做饭后，就老是喊他做蛋炒饭。神箭手每次都叫不对他的名字，还带歪了大家的口音纷纷喊他“广栎”。军师天天缠着他让他做美白丸，少船主吃火锅不吃辣锅只吃番茄锅——不吃辣锅还叫吃火锅？！  
所以这还是艘贼船。  
只不过这次是他主动上的贼船。  
因为他要寻找传说中的另一味神药，据说服用以后可以长生不老。

35.  
那这种神药在哪呢？  
万事通为药师指点迷津：“我略有耳闻，此药在月亮上。”  
“这么远啊……”药师无奈叹气，又迟缓地惊讶道，“咦，杨杨，你怎么在这？”  
万事通：“路过。”  
药师指了指他手中的地图：“路过怎么手里拿着航海图？”  
万事通：“……”

36.  
“人在江湖飘，哪能不挨刀。”万事通眺望海面，一副看破红尘的样子，“消息卖多了，难免被追杀。天大地大，何处是我家。”  
谁能想到追杀他的人就是许久不见的刺客呢？  
剑客听了都要说一句“真没想到啊！”。  
军师都想好了明日《江湖日报》头条的题目——《震惊！昔日兄弟反目，这到底是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦丧！》  
人未到，毒镖先至，擦着万事通的耳畔飞过，差点误伤万事通身后的乐师。  
乐师虽未受伤，但仍心有余悸：“自己人，自己人！”  
立刻有熟悉的声音传来：“不要自己人吓自己人！”

37.  
剑客的剑法和模仿能力都愈发出神入化，但皇宫属实无聊，虽然工资多，但风险也大，一不小心自己辛辛苦苦养的猫还要被利用，去撞宠妃的肚子。  
剑客觉得当大内侍卫还不如模仿乐师说话有趣，于是重金雇佣杀手组织，让刺客来刺杀皇帝，又在混战中制造了一场假死，顺利逃出来了。  
少船主对剑客说：“你这可是欺君之罪啊。”  
剑客握了握手中的剑，大义凛然：“别怕，喵喵保护你！”  
少船主又对刺客说：“你怎么还敢刺杀皇帝，你不摇命了？”  
刺客有点不好意思：“给的钱多嘛。最近手头紧，某格丽又出了新品……”  
少船主拍着大腿，愁得很：“哦豁，完蛋，这真成贼船了。”

38.  
剑客道：“宫廷秘事，想听吗？”  
神箭手大声喊：“想昂！”  
剑客露出得逞的笑容：“一条消息一两。”  
神箭手：“……你怎么比胡春杨还黑啊！”  
躺枪的万事通不满申辩：“我很白的。”  
剑客收了钱，伸出手神神秘秘地往上一指：“我上头有人。”  
神箭手迷茫地抬头，天空一无所有。

39.  
剑客说：“其实皇帝是我哥。”  
刺客：“？”  
少船主翻白眼：“？你在想peach？”  
神箭手异常愤怒：“这种事卖一两，你觉得这合理吗？”  
乐师显然不信：“我还是皇帝他爹呢。”  
军师嗤笑：“几个菜啊，醉成这样？”  
药师摇头叹息：“妄议朝廷，可是要被杀头的耶。”  
只有万事通悠悠然：“深表知情，毫不震惊。”

40.  
“深表震惊，毫不知情。”刺客接着万事通的话说，“我也不知道刺杀任务里的万事通说的就是你啊，你不是个神棍吗？”  
万事通表示强烈谴责：“谁说我是神棍了！律师函警告！”  
刺客无辜道：“有为跟我说的啊。”  
军师摇着扇子，大笑道：“万事通风评受害。”

41.  
说曹操，曹操到。  
吟游诗人上船的时候，戴一顶斗笠，身后灿烂的太阳正从云层里跳出，露出一缕明亮的金色光线，照亮船上每个人年轻的脸庞。  
吟游诗人一边喝酒一边吟诵：  
“一家人，  
就是要，  
整整齐齐。  
跟大家在一起，  
肥沃的开森。”

42.  
于是他们九人再次重逢在这艘船上。  
少船主清了清嗓子：“准备好了吗，老铁们？”  
军师：“是的，船长。”  
少船主：“太小声咯。”  
剑客：“是的船长！”  
少船主：“Ohhhhhhh，是谁住在海上的UNINE号上？”  
药师：“优奈！雄起！”  
少船主：“人帅腿长贼猛讲义气？”  
神箭手：“UNINE！比心！”  
少船主：“如果快意恩仇是你的愿望——”  
万事通：“优奈！鹅鹅鹅！”  
少船主：“那就乘风破浪往月亮上开！”  
乐师：“UNINE！Giao！”  
少船主：“Ready？”  
吟游诗人&刺客：“优奈优奈！优奈优奈！优奈优奈！”  
“U——NINE——优——奈——HAHAHAHAHA！”


End file.
